Factions
Faction List The Seekers of Enlightenment Knowledge is power, and we must learn to use it well. Those who do not understand the mysteries of this world cannot hope to progress in society, nor in status and thus we are doomed to repeat failure time and time again until we finally learn how to progress forward. He take it upon ourselves to figure out the worlds mysteries and deep dark secrets. Thus it is our responsibility to gather as much knowledge as possible and learn this world's many secrets. The only way to become stronger is through enlightenment...through our knowledge. PM Vallax to know more. The Kuro Family Here in the Reforged Empire times are tough. We are now strangers in a strange land. With threats outside our new walls who else should the Emperor turn to? Kuro. For over 1200 years we were people behind the Emperor's just law. The peace of the old empire was built upon the knowledgeable staff and family of House Kuro. Leaders in firearm technology, Kuro peacekeepers are capable of taking down the largest threats from the safety of the walls. Kuro. We stand as a bulwark against the night so you wont have to. House Kuro. The Emperor has place his safety in our hands, maybe it's time for you to do the same. PM Joker to know more. The Rangers of Maga The Rangers of Maga are an ancient organization from the old world, their purpose being to maintain the balance between civilization and nature. If one grows stronger than the other, the Rangers step in and lend aid without directly harming the other. And on the new world many of them act as explorers, so that we might learn more of the new world around us. Heikian Maga herself is quite invested in the exploration of the world, to the point many believe she is looking for something. However she has stepped down temporarily to take care of her daughter. PM Devi to know more. The secret origins of the Blood Hunters The Order of The Magus The order recruits the finest of adventurers. We believe that magic is beautiful and wild, and you must respect it on all levels. Those who follow the order must follow the 5 tenets and standards. The order works as one cohesive unit to uncover magical secrets. Those who choose to follow the order of the Magus choose to uphold the highest standards. PM Bakie to know more. The Brotherhood of Prosperity A Coalition of Churches and followers of Good Aligned Deities, collaborating for the mutual benefit of their organizations, and for the betterment of all life. It is our duty to ensure the success of this operation, and the removal of scourges on the land, such as undead, or corruption from the lower planes. Join us, and lets make this a new home. PM Cunning to know more. The Champions of the Commonwealth Farmers. Merchants. Artisans. These are the voices, the hands, the life blood of the New World. The Common folk are those that place the true burdens of civilization on their backs. None are more deserving of a Champion than the men and women that turn the wheels of our economy and industry. Stand with them, and stand with me to ensure a better world. Only together, can we swing the hammer that will forge our future. Equality togetherness, respect, change, and labor. Pledge your service to these ideals. Stray from them, and suffer the wrath of the People. PM Rad to know more. Faction Structure Each Faction will exist as a large PC & NPC entity. The faction will represent a set of values, and will serve the overlord. The faction are lead by Players who will run a player character who will be the lord. Other player characters will pledge their allegiance to one of these faction lords/factions. The faction lord will also run missions for their faction, and for others to attend. You can join any mission run by any faction. If you are a member of a faction, you will try to strive to uphold their values. You will earn faction points, for yourself and for your faction lord based on your performance in a quest and the completion of a quest. FP are awarded at the end of each quest. Faction point rewards are TBD by the faction lords and myself. So if i am a member of the royal army, and I complete a quest killing a monster threatening out city walls, I will be awarded 10FP, and so will my faction lord. The faction points for myself will accumulate and provide rewards at certain milestones. The faction points for my lord will enable him to provide for the kingdom. Factions will be responsible for providing for the upcoming kingdom with their avenue of trade. The faction points the lords accumulate for your quests will be used a currency to build the kingdom and provide access to newer technology such as forge, alchemist, and other highly-sought-after NPCs.